Beheaded Knight
The Beheaded Knight is a notorious ghost from the Haunted Mansion. Description The ghost of a beheaded knight stands next to his ghostly executioner in the graveyard scene, holding his singing head in an extended hand. To his left are the Opera Phantoms and also standing at the crypt is a dwarfed prisoner. The knight sings in a German accent, suggesting he is a Germanic knight. His voice was provided by Ernie Newton. Other Appearances 2003 Film In the 2003 film, the knight makes a brief appearance in the graveyard, picking up his head from a basket while another ghost kneels down to be decapitated by the executioner. As the execution beheads the other ghost, the knight waves at the Evers SLG Comics In the SLG comics, his name is given as Fred and he is shown to have a crush on Madame Leota. VideoGame The knight appears in the video game, but has a British accent and was was beheaded by guillotine rather than the executioner's axe. He is one of the main "friendly ghosts" who gives Zeke a soul gem after completing a level. Kinect Disneyland Adventures While not beheaded, the Knight makes an appearance in the video-game Kinect Disneyland Adventures as a composite-character with the Haunted Armour and an enemy summoned by Madame Leota to hunt the player through the Mansion. Trivia *In the Holiday version of the ride, he also has a British accent instead of German, similar to the video game. *In the activity book Build Your Own Haunted Mansion (released in conjunction with the 2003 film), the knight was named Galahad. *In the cast-member made Ghost Gallery storyline, the knight is given the name of Giovanni Jones and he was New York Opera-Singer who was the brother of Carmen and Antonio Jones (The Opera Phantoms) and Rocco Jones (The Executioner). The four of them were all hired by George Gracey Jr. (The Ghost Host) to perform at his home of Gracey Manor in order to cheer up his melancholy wife Lillian and improve their social-standing. During the performance of an original production written by their father called "Don Juan in the Underworld" (with Giovanni in the role of Don Juan), the performers accidentally disturbed George's psychotic second-cousin Gus Gracey (the Prisoner) who slept in the crypt they were performing at. Gus murdered all four of the performers by pulling a trap-door beneath Rocco (playing an executioner) while he had his axe raised over Giovanni's head, resulting in Giovanni getting decapitated as Rocco fell into the pit where he was beaten to death by Gus. The other two siblings were killed when Gus tampered with a prop funeral-pyre and burned them alive with it's fuel-tank. *His appearance by the opera ghosts was a visual gag based on the expression "A night at the opera". *His being beheaded could be a reference to the classic story ''The Beheading Game ''which means that the knight could be intended to be the spirit of Sir Gawain from Arthurian legend. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Comic Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Undead Category:Deceased Characters Category:Knights Category:Ghost Gallery